


[podfic] current pulling you closer

by BabelGhoti



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22425082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabelGhoti/pseuds/BabelGhoti
Summary: Podfic of theredtailedhawkwithjewelsforeyes's fic.She trails kisses and bites up the back of Jaskier's neck, and Geralt captures his lips from the front, and he is pinned in between them, soft pale skin and bones. Yennefer likes him like this- not singing, not snapping, just racing heartbeat and pink cheeks and wanting. Yennefer wants him like this, wants them both of them, wants everything she can get.She gets it all.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	[podfic] current pulling you closer

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [current pulling you closer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22327246) by [theredtailedhawkwithjewelsforeyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theredtailedhawkwithjewelsforeyes/pseuds/theredtailedhawkwithjewelsforeyes). 



  
  


### Details

  * **Total length:** 8:59 
  * **Total size:** 9.23 MB 
  * **Bitrate:** 128 kbps



### Hosting

  * [Click to stream, right click + save to download](https://ia601506.us.archive.org/32/items/theredtailedhawkwithjewelsforeyescurrentpullingyoucloserreadbybabelghoti/theredtailedhawkwithjewelsforeyes%20-%20current%20pulling%20you%20closer%20%28read%20by%20BabelGhoti%29.mp3)



### Music

  * Declan de Barra - [_Until the Morning Comes_](https://open.spotify.com/track/4hHSCqRJjLuabXnYuOfBF2)




End file.
